The Mark of Athena: My Version
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: Look at the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

**Annabeth's P0V**

Annabeth was so excited that she was seeing her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. She was on the Argo II, with only Leo, Jason, and Piper. As well as their chaperon, Coach Hedge. She had strong relationships with all her crew members. Well, maybe except for Hedge. Piper and Annabeth were great friends and Leo and Annabeth complimented each other saying their brave and sometimes have long conversations. However, her strongest relationship was with Jason. Jason and Annabeth have a brother/sister relationship. Annabeth looks out for Jason. She makes sure he's safe and even calms him during nightmares. This all started while on the Argo II. At Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth didn't give a damn about Jason. However, one day when Annabeth walked into Jason's cabin, she caught Jason mumble "Annabeth" in his sleep. She originally thought it was because he loved her, but found out it was because he thought of her as an older sister.

Anyways they were extremely close to New Rome. Annabeth was at the deck of the Argo II. As she walked onto it, she saw Jason stand there. Annabeth slowly sneaked up behind him. Jason quickly turned and almost attacked her. "Man Jason, you've gotten good," Annabeth said, amazed. Jason smiled, Annabeth knew he liked it when she complimented him. Piper walked onto the deck. She stood in shock, as Annabeth and Jason hugged. Annabeth turned around, only to face Piper. Piper looked jealous."What are you doing?"

Jason blushed as Annabeth tried to explain her relationship with Jason. "Wait, so you baby him," Piper stated. Annabeth shook her head," No, I just look out for him." Piper still looked kind of mad though. Annabeth slowly walked out of their. She walked right onto Leo. Leo grinned. "Hey Annabeth, how's it going," he asked, then looked over Annabeth's shoulder," I see Piper's a bit jealous." Annabeth nodded. "About what," asked Leo. "I don't want to talk about it," Annabeth stated. She started walking to her room, when she heard trumpets roar. They had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Piper's P0V**

Piper and Jason were arguing. "Jason do you like Annabeth," asked Piper. Jason shook his head. "I love you," he said. Piper leaned in for a kiss. Jason blushed. Piper then backed away. She and Jason weren't even dating. Jason blushed crazy red and ran off. Piper stood shocked. Then, trumpets roared and she knew they had arrived. Annabeth's plan was to walk out with Jason and be followed by Piper and Leo. Annabeth and Jason both walked out together. Piper and Leo followed. While on her way out, Piper saw a hot black-haired boy. He had sea green eyes and a lopsided grin. Annabeth's eyes widened and she walked faster until she reached him. She slapped him and said," Why did you leave me Seaweed Brain." The boy continued to smile and kissed her. Piper knew it had to be Percy Jackson. Jason stood next to Piper. She looked at him and he blushed. "Jason, what happened on the Argo II was," she began to say but someone cut her," Hey you three must be the demigods Annabeth just told me about." Piper looked up and saw Percy. She smiled and blushed. "Hi, I'm Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite," she said. Percy grinned and responded," You're not an ugly one either. You must be the prettiest girl in the cabin." Piper blushed crazy red and giggled. Jason frowned.

**Annabeth's P0V**

Annabeth frowned as Percy called Piper "The Prettiest Girl in the Cabin". She then smiled as Percy introduced himself to Leo and Jason. Jason's eyes became teary as Percy told Piper she was beautiful. Percy then walked back to Annabeth and kissed her. "Man, your new friends are pretty interesting," he said. "But you're the most interesting girl I've ever met, Wise Girl," Percy said. Annabeth smiled and they kissed again. Annabeth walked to Jason. She whispered in his ear," What's wrong with you? You're acting all mad and sad." "Does Percy like Piper," Jason asked. Annabeth laughed silently. She shook her head. They both walked to Percy. Percy was wearing a white sheet with a purple toga. Annabeth giggled at the sight.

**Percy's P0V**

Percy loved having Wise Girl next to him. However, the Jason kid seemed like he didn't like Percy. The girl named Piper was cute but he didn't like her as a girlfriend. Percy thought Leo was pretty funny. Reyna tapped Percy's shoulders. Percy and Reyna looked at each other. Reyna had tried to make a move on Percy. But he rejected her for Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth held hands. They both walked together as Reyna gave a tour to the Greeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's P0V**

Annabeth held Percy's hand as they walked with Reyna. She finally had her Seaweed Brain back. Now she would forever keep him in sight. Percy stopped walking and kissed her.

**Piper's P0V**

Piper watched as Percy and Annabeth kissed each other. She loved him. Piper loved him. There was definitely going to be some tension between her and Annabeth. Piper sighed and turned to face Leo, grinning. "Who has a crush on Percy Jackson," he sarcastically asked. Piper rolled her eyes. "I don't like Percy," Piper said. Leo just laughed.

**Jason's P0V**

Jason overheard Piper and Leo's conversation. How could Piper like Percy? He was jealous of him. Percy took away his praetorship, Piper, and all his friends. Jason flipped his golden coin and walked over to Percy. He strongly gripped his gladius and swung at Percy. Percy was hit in the arm. The gladius had gone deep. Percy said "ow" and frowned. Annabeth frowned and yelled," JASON, WHAT DID YOU DO!"

**Percy's P0V**

Percy uncapped Riptide. He attacked at Jason. Jason blocked it. They both slashed until Percy decided to end it. He used a disarming technique. Jason's gladius clattered on the floor. Percy walked over to Jason. He was taller than him by a few inches. He held Riptide to Jason's chest. A lot of people had surrounded them. Annabeth walked over to Percy. "Don't hurt him," she said. Percy shook his head," I won't." Jason grinned and evil grin and said," But I will," before blasting Percy with lightning. Annabeth was also wounded. Both of them fell back.

**At least 5 reviews until the next chapter! SO R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's P0V**

Annabeth and Percy fell back and hit the ground hard. Annabeth felt the great pain and blood started to drip from her head. The pain was too much for her. She started crying. She couldn't help it. Percy was wounded and picked Annabeth up. She cried into his chest. He then left her with Piper and Leo. Annabeth watched as Percy stabbed Jason in the leg along in the arm. He then threw Jason back and stabbed him again in the stomach. Reyna stood in between Percy and Jason. She looked at Percy with horror. Jason was now crying like Annabeth. He was greatly wounded and had stabs everywhere. Percy had done it for her. She then kissed him when he came back. They then walked to Frank and Hazel. Frank and Hazel looked away from Percy.

**Jason's P0V**

Octavian then screamed,"I told you, these Greeks can't be trusted, Jason even stabbed one and now we're fighting. This will never work!" Some of the Romans nodded and soon a riot began. The mob attacked Jason. He screamed and had tears in his eyes. Reyna attempted to calm everybody down but she greatly failed. Percy then came back and stabbed Octavian. The mob stood back. Percy got Jason up and they ran towards the Argo II. Everybody was there and they all left. Everybody surrounded Jason and looked at him angrily. He then looked at Piper and Annabeth. He felt crazy but he kissed Piper on the lips. Piper pulled away and Leo started laughing. Jason then looked away and left.

**Octavian's P0V**

Octavian had taken over the Romans. Reyna was captured. chaos had begun.


End file.
